


May the Sun Always Shine

by Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods



Series: Fateful Encounters and the True Tales of the Gods [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods/pseuds/Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods
Summary: Hades is left a broken, rotten god. After living years in solitude within the Underworld's shadows, he finally finds his sunshine.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fateful Encounters and the True Tales of the Gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	May the Sun Always Shine

May the sun always shine - the people rejoice in their plentiful harvest - the Gods ever vigilantly watch with calculating eyes upon their worshipers. With sun-kissed cheeks and joyous laughter permeating the doors to Olympus, the Gods celebrate their longevity of rulership and prestigious gifts of gold, jewelry, and sweetest wines.

How utterly ridiculous.

Let the sinners burn in their blasphemy - the insane wallow in their self-inflicted suffering - the god judge the dead with unwavering commitment and thoughtful eyes. Eyes that have long grown cold and dead.

While the other Gods bask in their glory and vast riches, the God of the Underworld continues his dreary, isolated existence. There is no more warmth in his features, no life in his long dead eyes, no companionship in his forever lonely existence.

Then - there it was. The faintest flicker of light that captured the dark god’s attention. His piercing yellow eyes gazed upward, a curious expression on his features. Through a looking glass, he saw a man more radiating than the sun and purer than white lilies, smiling brightly at some lowly water nymphs. The god gasped, and unconsciously reached out towards the beautiful man with flowing orange hair. However, at the last moment he managed to pull himself out of the enchantment and took a few steps away from the figure, retreating back into the dark confines of his room. Out of fear, he threw his cloak over the glass, and fled the room, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as a soft blush peppered his cheeks.

A fortnight later, he was drawn by some unforeseeable force - back to the looking glass. Before he realized what he was doing, the cloak had been thrown aside and the fair bachelor was on full display once more. This time, the man was tending to the meadows. Each delicate step he took had the flora and fauna swooning after him with warm approving gazes.

Oh, how the dark god desired that warmth for himself. How he wished to reach out and take the vibrant man as his own. To love him. To hold him. The other foolish Gods of Olympus can have their wines, their gold, their camaraderie - all he needed was this man.

For the briefest moment, their eyes met, and he was certain the other man saw him. With his bright, carefree eyes boring into him, how could he not? The other man wore a bright smile, a delicate flower crown of poppies highlighting his already ethereal features. “No, wait…” he choked out as soon as the beauty turned away to continue his work. “Stop! Please!” It was too late. The light was gone, the warmth once again dissipating as the coldness of the Underworld enveloped him. Once again, the god was all alone again. His features hardened, and for the first time in centuries he felt a spark of life in his still beating heart.

He continued this unlawful routine for many moons. Each night he saw the man tenderly caring for the fields, or talking with the nymphs, or even casually dancing in the meadows surrounded by such lovely flowers that paled in comparison to his beauty, the god’s heart melted.

Sometimes, he would light the hearth and sip some delightfully bitter wines, while other times he would leisurely toil away at his work as the sun-kissed man sang and danced with reckless abandon. Eventually, he found himself unable to stave off the feeling of loneliness he felt whenever the man left his sight. His emotions were a mess, a disease or illness that clouded his mind and diverted his attention away from his job.

He was Hades, God of the Underworld. While his sunshine was Persephone, god of vegetation. They were complete opposites, yet he soon found himself completely infatuated with the illuminating man. It was time. He could not wait and waste away in isolation no longer.

Ugh. It was time to pay Olympus a visit.

“Hubert! It has been a long time since you last showed your face.” The sky god pulled him into a tight, crushing embrace before releasing him and taking a step back.

“Do not call me that, Zeus. I do not understand why you insist on calling me such a repulsive nickname from when we walked among the mortals.” He muttered threateningly, his gaze darkening considerable. “I have come to ask for Persephone’s hand in marriage. I implore you to agree… no, you will agree.”

The sky god merely stared at him with that irritating grin. “Very well, I give you my blessing, but beware, Hades, Demeter is very protective of his son. Do what you will, I will not intervene.”

The faintest quirk of the dark god’s lips was all that gave away the utter joy and relief he felt. Hastily retreating from the scrutinizing look of the other god, he returned to the Underworld to plot his harrowing kidn-... marriage. For many moons he pondered how to best approach this precarious situation. He already had Zeus’s blessing, but from what he had learned of the nuisance, Demeter, he would never allow him the chance to ask for Persephone’s hand in marriage.

The wrath of that god concerned him greatly. However, he was the Underworld God, he would not be able to touch him there. With a cruel smirk and maniacal laugh, he summoned his best midnight steeds and a gilded chariot. Only the best for his soon to be lover after all. With a simple flick of his wrist, arcana magic coarse through his broken scarred hands as the world split in two.

\---

Above, in the mortal realm, the son of Demeter watched in utter horror as his precious field split in two. A surprised yelp escaped him as a gilded chariot emerged from the Earth, and he was swept into the arms of his handso-... filthy captor. Then, the light was gone. He was no longer surrounded by his bountiful fields of wheat and whimsical meadows. He was shaking, partially from fright and partially from the numbing air of the Underworld.

With wide tear-filled eyes, he looked at the man who had taken him from his dear mother. “You uncultured, arrogant god!” He hissed, smacking away the arm that had wound itself around his waist. "Who are you? Where am I?!” He demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

“I am Hades… welcome to the Underworld, Persephone.” He murmured sheepishly, completely captivated with his love's beauty even more now that they have finally met face-to-face. Although… the other man’s sharp, almost akin to a human noblemen's, tongue made him reel back in surprise.

“H-Hades?... The Underworld?!” He blinked once - twice - then, he unceremoniously fell over into the dark god. The poor man had fainted out of utter shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I will continue this story with all the Underworld shenanigans the pair gets up to while Demeter is throwing a hissy-fit. Who knows? *shrugs*


End file.
